


The Last Heir

by xTheDragonRebornx



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Also trying to not have a centralized love story, Anti-Hero, Be gentle on me I don't write often, Cause not all good stories need a love story, Comments would fuel me too, Did Coral really tell the truth?, Got to make a cover for this, How can we write around OP animus magic?, I would also die from gratitude and love if you guys made fanart, I've waited too long to start this fic, Moms suck sometimes, Not a phase, Oh and don't forget this is an AU so some canon stuff might change, Oh and we get some Albatross backstory, Probably have random sketches throughout this, Ratings might change later on in the story cause of violence/gore, Sorry not sorry but I got tons of headcanons in this so yeah buckle up, Well the FULL truth, You've been warn, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTheDragonRebornx/pseuds/xTheDragonRebornx
Summary: Princess Orca was like any other dragonet in the Sea Kingdom.She loved her brothers, went to school, made friends.Yet, she held a secret. A secret that could change her life forever if her mother or the wrong dragons find out.Orca's Playlisthttps://open.spotify.com/user/1210408832/playlist/6TaHoLzKDM1nD3rQPICURt?si=Comki_3gQvK_YKX_rhHVNg





	The Last Heir

**Author's Note:**

> Her birth...
> 
> More like a prologue than a first chapter but oh well.

The Royal Hatchery was dark and gloomy this night. As if the ocean held its breath for the birth of its future Queen. As if the moons and stars froze to grace the sea with light for the young dragon inside to find her way out. To breathe the ocean, and worship the tides for which she would be born to rule.

 

Gill knew this hatchery well; since his marriage to his Queen, and the ever-pressing matter to produce an heir for the throne. When the moons have blessed him with a dozen sons, it seemed now that the great Sea Dragon has finally granted his Queen’s wish.

 

After years of trying, a daughter had been conceived.

 

 _Are you sure its suppose to be rocking like that_?

 

 _Yes, Coral, if you were here for your sons’ hatching you would know that’s normal_ , Gill flashed to his wife in Aquatics as she nervously paced around the blue-green egg on the central pedestal.

 

Gill and Coral swam early in the morning to the Royal Hatchery when the Council member for Dragonets woke them up with news of the egg’s rocking. The Queen and King have been staying in the Deep Palace for the summer months instead of in the Summer Palace, waiting patiently for their first daughter to be born.

 

Gill had been here many times before, he vowed to be here for all of his children’s birth. To name them and be their first face to see.

 

Coral never made that promise. The Queen had no time for _sons._

 

This was her first hatching. This was an important birth. Her heir.

 

The Royal Hatchery was an oval-shaped room. Nests were dug into the stone grown every few feet apart from each other along the ground, paths leading to each one. Soft seaweed and seagrass lined the stone nests, keeping the precious eggs protected from the hard, cold stone. Vents randomly spaced along the glowing walls spit out warm water, keeping the rounded room warm. Almost too warm for Gill’s liking.

 

In the center of the room sat a rounded pedestal. To one side of the table sat an elaborate scale. Gold with silver lining, above the cup of the scale, laid a white gem embedded within the gold. Gill remembering when he placed his first eggs on the scale and seeing the white gem turned a soft sky blue, indicating it was a son inside the egg.

 

When he placed his last egg in it, the gem had shimmered into a rainbow. Daughters were rainbows.

 

Next to the scale on the pedestal laid another nest-like indent in the table like the nests along the wall on the ground. This one though had colorful coral and soft sponges lining it and was up off the ground.

 

It was the Heir Nest, the one where daughters were put before they hatched.

 

Where Gill and Coral’s first will hatch.

 

The egg rocked slightly, a tapping could be heard from inside. From across the room, a mirror sound could be heard.

 

Gill looked over to the nest close to the door. Another singular egg was hatching tonight. Another son.

 

He lifted his wings to make his way over to check on it, but before he could Coral stopped him with a hand to his arm.

 

 _No, it’s not as important as this one, stay here,_ she flashed to him. Her teal green eyes holding his in place. She looked beautiful with the glowlight shining on her dark sapphire scales. His wife, beautiful and fierce. He could only count the times she looked nervous or scared on a single hand.

 

Coral is brave. Coral is a good leader. Yet, her heartlessness for her sons had always struck Gill the wrong way.

 

She cared for her subjects. She is a good Queen. One of the best he has known in his lifetime.

 

Maybe she disregarded sons because her mother did the same? Gill still remembers when Coral’s mother ripped the wings off her brother and watched him bleed to death. Coral’s mother had the same thinking for sons.

 

Sons were soldiers. Sons could be replaced.

 

Gill settled back down next to Coral, but he glanced over to the egg rocking by the door. It already had a chunk of it cracked off. A little blue-grey nose poking out of it, with little quiet cheeps whispering through the water.

 

The egg in front of him though was still rocking gently, with a small visible crack towards the top.

 

 _I feel like I need to help her, should I help her?_ Coral asked as she swung from his face to the egg, back and forth, nervously holding her hands.

 

Gill just smiled and shook his head. _You have to let her take her time, you can’t rush the birth dear._

 

_We’ve been sitting here for hours, she should be out by now._

 

 _Some hatchings take a few minutes, others take a few days. It’s all up to the dragonet._  

 

Coral set her hands down and took a deep breath. Steadying herself.

 

Another crack in the egg and a little part of the egg drifted away from the shell.

 

A small, dark green head started to poke out.

 

Gill watched as Coral froze. Her eyes blown wide as she watched the little dragonet push more of the shell apart.

 

His daughter, dark green with a pale underbelly, looked up at him with bright blue eyes.

 

She was beautiful.

 

Coral brought her hands up and grabbed her. Bringing her up to her chest, smiling as she wrapped her arms around their tiny daughter.

 

 _Hello,_ Coral flashed softly and slowly at the small dragonet in her arms.

 

The dragonet let out small air bubbles and random flashed back with her green hue glow markings. Gill came closer and stroked a talon along her neck at the odd page patch of pale scales. He could see the other side of her neck too had the pale mark as well.

 

 _What odd markings, reminds me of those white spots on Orcas,_ Gill said as he looked up to his wife’s smiling face. Coral looked so beautiful at this moment, holding his child and smiling. He loves her smile.

 

 _That’s her name then, Orca. Princess Orca,_ she flashed at him as she met his eyes.

 

Her gaze flicked behind him, towards the other dragonet coming out of his shell.

 

 _You can take care of him, I’m going to bed with her,_ Coral swam by and gave Gill a kiss on the cheek before she swam through the doorway with Orca in her arms.

 

Gill smiled, it was a good night. His daughter was born, with no complications. Finally, an heir to the throne after years of trying.

 

He looked over to the small dragonet that was out of his egg and cuddled within the surrounding seaweed.

 

Gill floated over, the dragonet looked up to him with terrified eyes. He was small, with dark grey-blue and a pale underbelly like his sister, but he had dark, emerald green eyes. Just like the odd pale patch of scales on his sister, this son had pale freckles along his cheek and chin.

 

 _Hey young one, don’t be scared, Daddy’s got you,_ Gill held out his hands to pick up the dragonet gently, bringing his son close to his chest to hold.

 

The dragonet looked up to him with large green eyes, watching his every move, blinking slowly, with whale-like slowness.

 

_I think I’ll call you Whale._

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was hot today. As if the sun had a vengeance with Pyrrhia, beating down on its surface with its unrelenting rays.

 

 _This summer has got to be one of the hottest,_ thought Coral. It wasn’t even a dry heat. She could handle a dry heat.  

 

No. A storm was coming. Bringing with it the humidity.

 

Coral slouched on her throne. She never slouched. Yet the heat made her muscles loose and her scales itch. Even with the servants fanning her, the wet heat made her uncomfortable and _slouchy._

 

Ironic for SeaWings to being uncomfortable with _wet._

 

The Summer Palace has always been the summer home for Coral and the royal family. Summer is the happy months where food was plentiful and the currents were nice. Where dragonets play on beaches and her people are happy.

 

Where she sits on the throne instead of floating in darker waters. Breathing in fresh air and to use her wings for more than just swimming. Where she could sing and use her voice.

 

Maybe it wasn’t the best day for the Summer Palace. Where the heat stayed in the rooms and the sun beat down on drying scales. Heating up the plants in the confined space of the canopy.

 

Coral had no serious work today. The Succession War was going smoothly, their side was winning. Blister was happy and sent her pay and kept the bank full.

 

All she needed to do today was sit on her throne and listen to the people sit in line and voice their complaints to her. Seeking answers for their problems and see if she would graciously fix them.

 

Dull work. Yet, work that makes her citizens happy.  

 

In front of her, a yellow-green dragon with yellow eyes complains about bandits who stole her last shipment of pearls. Black pearls she had been hunting months for. Taken away by a bunch of pirates.

 

Coral listened. Black pearls were her daughter’s favorite jewelry. It’s a shame they were lost.

 

“I will send out a detective with you and a few of my guards to help hunt down your precious cargo, miss….” Coral forgot her name. She’s usually bad with remembering names.

 

“Tang, your Majesty, thank you so much,” the yellow-eyed dragon smiled broadly at Coral, then bowing deep before her.

 

Coral slightly bent her head down and then looked over to the guard on her left, barely lifting two fingers to indicate him to leave with the dragon.

 

The guard bowed his head deeply and guided the citizen with him.

 

Coral sat up a little taller and breathed a little more deeply. It was nice helping her people.

 

Her throne sat opposite the opening that leads to the throne platform of the palace. The top tier of the mighty growing structure that was her home. She can see the ocean and the darkening clouds from small slits in the green canopy that hid the Summer Palace. Hopefully, the storm wasn’t a growing hurricane. Spelling more problems for her people. More problems to fix.

 

Coral looked back down to the next dragon in line and waited for him to speak.

 

A shadow fell.

 

Looking up, Coral saw her daughter land on the platform.

 

Orca, with her dark scales and pale underbelly. Landing gracefully and swiftly like the powerful heir she is.

 

Her eyes. Something was off about her beautiful blue eyes.

 

Orca lifted her head high as she took slow and purposeful steps towards Coral.

 

“Mother! I challenge you for the Throne!”

 

_No..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my squad for helping me out with editing and ideas. Bless


End file.
